Transformers Abduction
by Evil Bunnies Inc
Summary: Strange lights we see at night, the UFOs we fear and wonder. Who are they? Where do they come from? What really happens to those who are Abducted? And why do only some come home?


**Disclaimer:** though it's not out right mentioned in this chapt, Transformers is not mine it belongs to hasbro and all the awsome comic companies that write for them. I merely just borrow them for plot bunny torture.

Wrote this a while back and this story possibly might just be a oneshot, a multi chapter was planned but i'm not sure where I was going with the idea.

**Transformers - Abduction**

_Midnight discovery_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roswell, New Mexico, 1947:<strong>_

The night was calm and clear, the sky filled with the twinkling lights of distant stars with not a cloud in sight. The moon was missing from the sky as it entered its new phase. The unpolluted night sky of the New Mexico desert was a spectacle to be seen, looking as if someone had taken a hand full of glitter and tossed it to the wind. Mars, as well as Venus could both be seen without the need of a telescope. Flickers of light danced through the atmosphere as meteorites burnt up becoming the messengers of wishes, falling stars. On this beautiful evening a trailing light streaked across the heavens traveling at speeds well past the capabilities of current military flight standards. It entered the atmosphere in a blazing fire as it plummeted to the ground below with unyielding speed. The impact was sudden almost unnoticed, until rumbling thunder followed a blinding flash rolling across the desert sending the foraging night creature scurrying to their dens and safety.

This thunder had woken a rancher from his sleep with a start. Tossing off his covers he looked out the window. At first he glanced to the sky to watch the storm, but the night was clear. Confused, the rancher was about to shrug it off as his imagination and head back to sleep when something in the distance caught his eye. On the horizon an orange glow could be seen, being a local the rancher knew the area pretty well and he also knew that there were no town in that direction or even the military testing grounds, which was more to the south. Letting out a quiet sigh the rancher got dressed and headed out to his truck to see what had caused the glow, thinking it was probably some yuppie out joy riding and crashed. Unfortunately the glow looked to be on his property and not wanting to deal with anything legal if the idiot had been injured, the Rancher went to investigate.

_**Rosewell New Mexico, 1947: Crash site**_

The old weathered ranch truck rumbled and bounce through the desert crushing rocks and brush in its path. Smoke could be seen as nearby vegetation caught fire. The old rancher brought his truck to a stop and climbed out. With flashlight in hand, he then proceeded towards a strange burning mound of dirt. He had expected to find a car or some other kind of vehicle flipped, totalled and burning. That wasn't what he found.

Half buried in the ground was a strange object, clearly nothing the rancher had seen before. Strange markings covered the object with one large symbol in the center, purple and glaring. Tearing his eyes from the object the rancher came across bodies, one having been thrown from the object burnt beyond recognition. The second body laying face down next to the object didn't fare better and the old man assumed that the poor soul too succumbed to death. That was until he heard a moan and saw the person move. Immediately the rancher went to the victim, obviously believing the being was human, that was until he rolled the person onto its back. The old rancher let out a surprised yelp, clearly this being wasn't human, no human has grey skin, eyes were large and black with no pupil or iris, the creature badly injured from the crash, but obviously female, whatever clothing the creature wore were in ribbons having once resembled a flight jacket and pants. He had been about to turn tail and run leaving the creature to its death when the creature looked at him with pained eyes.

"Where am I?" was the strained question, the voice clearly feminine.

Shocked that the creature new English, the old rancher replied "Earth."

A small smile graced across her lips as the creature looked relieved, "We made it Fred, we're home." She whispered.

"Fred?" the old rancher glanced at the other body presumably the remains of "Fred", the old rancher looked back at the figure in front of him, wetting his lips, "I don't understand, who are you?"

The creature stared at him with its solid black eyes wincing as pain racked through its body, and in a strong yet strained voice responded with the words the rancher would have never expected to hear in his entire life.

"I...good sir, was...Amelia Earhart."

**_~o~o~o~_**

News papers around the nation buzzed with stories of a UFO crash in the New Mexico desert. Reports of bodies being recovered became the daily gossip. For a while that's all that was in the news for the small town of Roswell, though it didn't last for too long. All witnesses of the incident were silenced, and the rancher who discovered the site never spoke again. All that remained were only rumours of soldiers and men in black suits removing the remains of the crash were left and soon filtered away as the official statement was made.

It was only a weather balloon.

That didn't stop anything for too long as years to come several reports of strange objects seen in the sky rolled in. Strange creatures were spotted by hikers, strange sounds, and monsters. The most popular of them all were abductions. Several people claiming to have seen strange lights or strange beings before being taken away. Many of them were in shock from the supposed experience, several of them babbling about what they seen. Others just plainly stayed silent fearing that if they spoke a word of it the creatures would take them away again. One claim had been that the victim had become an alien experiment but before anything could happen they were saved and returned to Earth.

Absolutely impossible to have happened, those people are just insane. Just figments of human imagination fuelled on by the Roswell Incident.

But we were wrong. So very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sloth: <em>**Ironically when i was in the middle of writing this i was watching a discovery channel documentary where a tiny deserted island was found in the pacific that held the long weathered remains of a woman (the key bones had long eroded away) and some items they found had the monogram of A.E on them all the items dated to be from the time Amelia and her navigator, Fred Noonan, had vanished in 1937...it isn't confirmed to actually be her since it was really just a finger bone and with it having been left to the elements and leaving very little of the body, but i hoped it was, Ms Earhart is my hero and my namesake.

With that said i'm a huge fan of conspiracy and mystery that revolves around aliens and stuff alike and thought this would be a great idea as to what happened to the famous woman pilot as well as maybe put some 'what ifs' to the 1947 Roswell crash. I had fun and hoped you enjoyed what my brain had cooked up.

Lemme know if you're interested and want to know the answers to the questions this story leaves.

Thanks for reading and please R&R!


End file.
